tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Voice (Tengaged)
For the current season, see The Voice (Tengaged) Season Two. ''The Voice ''is an online reality television singing competition broadcast on Tengaged. Based on the original The Voice of Holland, ''the concept of the series is to find new singing talent (solo or groups) drawn from public auditions. The winner is determined by Tengaged users by voting in a series of polls. There has been two winners to date; Jessie J and OneRepublic. ''The Voice began airing on December 20, 2014. The series employs a panel of four coaches who critique the artists' performances. Each coach guides their teams of selected artists through the remainder of the season. They also compete to ensure that their act wins the competition, thus making them the winning coach. The panel for the debut season consists of Lauren Jade, Austin, Sam and Bernel. It currently consists of originals Lauren, Sam and Bernel and Eoin who joined the panel in the second season. All four coaches returned for the third season. The series is hosted by Michael who fronts the show for the live stages of the competition only. Selection process and format Each season begins with the "Blind Auditions", where coaches form their teams of 8-10 artists whom they mentor through the remainder of the season. The coaches' chairs are faced towards the audience during artists' performances; those interested in an artist press their button, which turns their chair towards the artist and illuminates the bottom of the chair to read "I want you." At the conclusion of the performance, an artist either defaults to the only coach who turned around, or selects his or her coach if more than one coach expresses interest. In the "Battle Rounds", each coach pairs two of his or her team members to perform together, then chooses one to advance in the competition. From season two onwards each coach was given a 'steal' they could use this to steal an eliminated artist and let them join their team for the next round. Like the blinds, if two or more coaches push their steal buttons for an artist the artist will get to choose who they want to work with. In the final live performance phase of the competition, artists perform in weekly shows, where public voting narrows to a final group of artists and eventually declares a winner. The semi-finals feature a 'cross-battle phase' where coaches go into battle with artists from other teams meaning a coach may not be represented in the finale. Coaches and hosts Lauren Jade and Sam became the first to be announced as coaches for the new series, they were later joined by the announcement of Austin as a brand new coach. Day's before filming begun, Bernel was announced as the final coach after days of speculation. Lauren, Sam and Bernel announced that they would be returning for the second season on New Years Eve 2014, and Eoin was announced as Austin's replacement on the same day. On January 19 2015, during the semifinal of the second season, all four coaches revealed that they would be returning for the third season in late January, Michael was announced as the host for the live stages of the competition on December 26, 2014, and was confirmed to return for the second season on January 9th, 2015. Michael also revealed on January 19, 2015 that he would be returning for the third season once the live shows commenced. 'Timeline of coaches' Series overview Team Lauren Team Austin Team Sam Team Bernel Team Eoin Season synopsis This table indicates the acts that made it to the live shows and on which team they were. – Winning coach/act. Winners are in bold, eliminated contestants in small font.